Mario & Sonic at the Amazing Race
by Kopatropa
Summary: Another Obvious Summary.
1. Sonic Adventure

"Welcome to Mario & Sonic at the Amazing Race." Boshi says.

"Umm...13 teams of two will be going around the VG World and last one left wins $1'000'000."

"Wow, that was interesting..." Emerl says.

"Shut! Here are our teams."

Mario & Blaze - Pair of Flames

"Uh-oh, I have ANOTHER princess to deal with!" Mario says, worried.

"At least I was never kidnapped." Blaze says.

Mario takes out Sonic Generations and stares at Blaze.

"...Oh." Blaze says, looking down.

Shy Guy & Sonic - WTF?!

"I'm hanging with Sonic so I can become braver!" Shy Guy says.

"That was the deal? I thought we were just hanging out." Sonic says, confused.

"We are, but you have to help me be brave." Shy Guy says.

"Well, whatever." Sonic says, sighing.

Waluigi & Metal Sonic - Comical & Maniacal

"So, we cheat and win, right?" Waluigi asks, smirking.

"I ONLY TAKE ORDERS FROM EGGMAN." Metal Sonic says.

"Uh...I _am _Eggman. Now what do you think?" Waluigi asks.

"DESTROY THE COMPETITION!" Metal Sonic says, loudly.

Toad & Tails - Short but Smart

"Yes, we're short compared to almost everyone here, but mark my words, we _will _win!" Toad declares.

"Miles Electric says we only have a 0.5% chance of winning." Tails says.

"WHAT! How?!" Toad asks, angered.

"Miles Electric says you have anger issues." Tails says.

"I DO NOT!" Toad erupts.

"Ok, then..." Tails says.

Bowser Jr. & Wave - The Brats

"WHY CAN'T I BE WITH PAPA?!" Bowser Jr. screams.

"_Because_, they only do Mario and Sonic pairings." Wave answers, for the 10th time.

"But I don't like you. You're a..."

Wave gasped at the foul word.

"I oughta give you a _good _spanking!" Wave yells.

DK & Shadow - Sons of Guns

"I didn't ask for this." Shadow grumbles.

"But Shadow, this'll be..." DK started.

"DON'T talk to me." Shadow says.

"But..."

"NO!"

Yoshi & Amy - Pet and Trainer

"Yoshi must not put me down unless I say so." Amy says, sitting on Yoshi.

"Wh-When can I p-put you down?" Yoshi asks, about to give out.

"Weren't you listening?! When I say so!" Amy repeats.

Yoshi sighs.

Bowser & Knuckles - Red Hot Redheads

"I'm calling the shots." Knuckles says.

"No, I am! I'm a king!" Bowser says back.

"Yeah, king of wimps." Knuckles snickers.

Bowser punches Knuckles.

Luigi & Eggman - Tall times Two

Luigi is too scared too say anything about Eggman.

"Eh, he'll get used to me." Eggman says.

Peach & Jet - Royally Rotten

"When we win, I keep the money, we clear?!" Jet asks.

"I'm a princess. I keep the money." Peach says.

"Oh, you stu..."

"DON'T even say it!" Peach commands.

"Yes, ma'am." Jet says, scared.

Wario & Silver - Physical plus Mental

"It's-a me, WA..."

Wario was cut off by a camera switch.

Hammer Bro. & Vector - IDK, Reptiles?

"Vector, sign this." Hammer Bro says, holding a piece of paper.

Vector signs it.

"HAAA! You just signed a contract, saying that you will NOT take action should the reward money be a scam!" Hammer Bro says.

Daisy and Storm - ?

Daisy is all pumped up to win, TOO pumped up.

"YOU READY TO WIN, STORM?!" Daisy asks.

Storm is speechless in fear.

Boshi throws a bag of clues on the floor.

"You all have $400 to spend." Boshi says.

_Toad & Tails_

Tails picks up the clue.

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Tails says.

"That's easy!" Toad says.

_Daisy & Storm_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Storm says.

"Yes! I'm so there!" Daisy says, running off.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Storm says.

_Mario & Blaze_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Mario says.

"Can we walk there?" Blaze says.

"Ok." Mario says.

_Peach & Jet_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Jet says.

"Well, bye!" Jet says.

"NOT SO FAST! It says 'walk'!" Peach says.

"Fine, *****." Jet mutters.

_Yoshi & Amy_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Amy says.

"Mush!" Amy commands.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Knuckles says.

"That path?" Bowser says, pointing to pebbles that looked red.

"Yeah." Knuckles says.

_Shy Guy & Sonic_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Shy Guy says.

Sonic has already dashed off.

"Oh, Sonic..." Shy Guy mutters.

_Bowser Jr. & Wave_

"Walk down the red pebble path on Emerald Coast to get to Station Square. There, you must get a ticket for the train." Wave says.

Everyone else has left.

"Wave, come on!" Bowser Jr. yells, running.

_Shy Guy & Sonic_

_Currently in 1st_

"What's this in my way?!" Sonic asks, annoyed.

Shy Guy opens the clue next to the station entrance.

"Road Block!" Shy Guy says.

At a Road Block, one person from each team has to complete a task. For this Road Block, you have to get through Green Hill Act 1 under a random cause. Some might be easy, others might not.

"Can I do it?" Shy Guy asks.

"Sure!" Sonic agrees.

Shy Guy teleports to Act 1.

"This'll be easy!"

Suddenly, the rings and checkpoints disappear.

"Uh-oh..."

_Yoshi & Amy_

_Currently in 2nd_

"Do it for me, please?" Amy asks.

Yoshi enters Act 1.

"Piece of cake!"

Suddenly, Time Break enables, but doesn't slow down the timer.

"Crap..."

_DK & Shadow_

_Currently in 3rd_

Shadow enters Act 1, but is forced to crawl through it. Shadow uses Chaos Control while crawling and exits.

_Mario & Blaze_

_Currently in 3rd_

"I've-a always-a wanted to do it!" Mario says.

Mario enters, but is forced to finish in under one minute.

"WHAT!"

_Others except Bowser & Knuckles and Luigi & Eggman_

They finish their Road Blocks some how at the same time and enter the station.

"Can we have 22 tickets for the Mystic Ruins?" Toad asks.

"Sure. $230." the clerk says.

"Hey, where's the others?" Wario asks.

_Luigi and Eggman_

_Currently in 12th_

"How does one actually beat this without blinking?!" Luigi asks.

25 restarts later, he makes it.

"About time! Now hurry up!" Eggman yells.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

_Currently in Last_

"Wait, these aren't red. They're BURGUNDY! This is the wrong path!" Knuckles yells.

"See what happens when you lead!?" Bowser asks, angered.

The two redheads get in a fist fight, somehow going the right path.

_Mystic Ruins_

_6:00 pm_

"Teams must now head to the cave leading to Ice Cap, enter the igloo, and step on the map. Last one to arrive WILL get eliminated." Boshi says.

_Everyone but Luigi & Eggman, Bowser & Knuckles_

"Shy Guy, hold on tight!" Sonic says, carrying him and running toward the cave.

Shadow uses Chaos Control on himself and DK to teleport to the cave.

"Ugh, a Detour." Shadow says, annoyed.

At a Detour, teams must choose between two tasks. Here, you can do either Dive or DIp. In Dive, teams must head to the lake and grab a Chaos Emerald from the bottom of the lake WITHOUT waking the orca. In Dip, teams must dip one finger into the HOTTEST chili sause for one full minute. Only seven teams can do Dive, as there are seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Let's do Dip!" DK says.

_Shy Guy & Sonic_

_Currently in 2nd_

"Umm, Dip." Sonic says.

"Good idea." Shy Guy says.

_Jet & Peach_

_Currently in 3rd_

"Dive." Peach says.

"No, Dip!" Jet argues.

Peach slaps Jet.

"We do DIVE!" Peach yells.

"Fine, grunch!" Jet says.

Peach kicks Jet on the way to the lake.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

_Currently in 4th_

Their fighting somehow leads them to the Detour.

"Dive?" Bowser asks.

"OK." Knuckles agrees.

_Yoshi & Amy_

_Currently in 5th_

"Which should we do, Amy?" Yoshi asks.

"Hmm...Dip." Amy asks.

Yoshi groans.

_Mario and Blaze_

_Currently in 6th_

Mario and Blaze dive into the lake. Blaze grabs the Red Emerald and resurfaces, but Mario somehow wakes the orca.

"I'm so GLAD I'm not a damsel-in-distress." Blaze says, sighing.

_Daisy & Storm_

_Currently in 7th_

"OH, I can't WAIT to win this first leg!" Daisy screams, with her finger in the dip.

"But can you just slow it down, just a little?" Storm asks, with his finger in the dip.

"I just CAN'T! I NEED to win!" Daisy says, finishing her task.

Storm sighs as he follows.

_Waluigi & Metal Sonic_

_Currently in 8th_

Metal Sonic takes out a magnetic hand to grab the Blue Emerald.

"Good thinking, partner!" Waluigi says.

"Now entering cave." Metal Sonic says.

_Wario & Silver_

_Currently in 9th_

A bleeding Wario comes out with the Yellow Emerald.

"Now hurry! We're falling behind!" Silver yells, running.

_Bowser Jr. & Wave_

_Currently in 10th_

Wave retrieves the Cyan Emerald.

"OK, *****, come on!" Bowser Jr. says.

"Oh, I just want to spank you so bad!" Wave mutters.

_Hammer Bro. & Vector_

_Currently in 11th_

Vector eats the chili afterwards.

"Hop on my shoulders! This'll be a bumpy ride!" Vector says, flaming from eating.

Hammer Bro. hops on and Vector begins running at Sonic Speed.

_Toad & Tails_

_Currently in 12th_

Tails retrieves the Green Emerald, without gloves.

"We gotta hurry!" Toad yells.

_Luigi & Eggman_

_Currently in Last_

The two finally arrive at the Mystic Ruins.

"If I-a use-a Green Missle, we shouldn't in-a last anymore!" Luigi suggests.

Eggman grabs Luigi's legs and Luigi launches.

_Hammer Bro & Vector_

Vector faints on top of the map.

"Hammer Bro. & Vector, you are team number 1." Emerl says.

"Yes!" Hammer Bro. screams.

"For 1st in this leg, you get $1,000." Boshi says.

_DK & Shadow_

The two CC into the igloo.

"DK & Shadow, you are team number 2." Emerl says.

"High FIve?" DK asks Shadow.

Shadow sighs and High Fives him.

_Shy Guy & Sonic_

Sonic dashes into the igloo.

"Shy Guy & Sonic, you are team number 3." Emerl says.

"Too easy. Piece of Cake." Shy Guy says.

"Hey, that's MY line!" Sonic says.

_Luigi and Eggman_

Luigi stops at the map.

"Luigi & Eggman, you are team number 4." Emerl says.

_Mario & Blaze_

The two pass a fainted Yoshi and a swearing Amy and reach the igloo.

"Mario & Blaze, you are team number 5." Emerl says.

"Excellent!" Blaze comments.

_Daisy & Storm_

Daisy dashes into the igloo while Storm slowly follows.

"Daisy and Storm, you are team number 6." Emerl says.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daisy says.

Storm falls asleep.

_Peach & Jet_

The two walk in.

"Peach & Jet, you are team number 7." Emerl says.

"Well, we're in the middle." Jet says.

_Yoshi and Amy_

Amy drags Yoshi into the igloo.

"Yoshi & Amy, you are team number 8." Emerl says.

"About time!" Amy says, annoyed.

_Toad & Tails_

Tails flies in with Toad.

"Toad & Tails, you are team number 9." Emerl says.

"Good enough." Tails says.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

The two run in, panting.

"Bowser & Knuckles, you are team number 10." Emerl says.

"Whatever." Bowser says.

_Wario and Silver_

Silver pushes a frozen Wario into the igloo.

"Wario & Silver, you are team number 11." Emerl says.

Silver groans.

_Bowser Jr. & Wave, Waluigi & Metal Sonic_

The four are neck-and-neck. But someone trips and falls, and the other team enters the igloo.

"Bowser Jr. & Wave, you are team number 12." Emerl says.

Waluigi and Metal Sonic enter the igloo.

"Waluigi & Metal Sonic, you are **ELIMINATED**." Emerl says.

"It's all your fault, robot!" Waluigi yells.

"You are the one who tripped! And you are NOT Eggman!" Metal Sonic says.

_Interview_

_"Waluigi MUST be DETROYED!" Metal Sonic says._

_"Yeah, well...so must YOU!" Waluigi yells._

_The two proceed to kill each other._

Finish Times

Hammer Bro. & Vector - 6:29 pm

DK & Shadow - 6:30 pm

Shy Guy & Sonic - 6:31 pm

Luigi & Eggman - 6:32 pm

Mario & Blaze - 6:33 pm

Daisy & Storm - 6:34 pm

Peach & Jet - 6:35 pm

Yoshi and Amy - 6:37 pm

Toad & Tails - 6:38 pm

Bowser & Knuckles - 6:39 pm

Wario & Silver - 6:41 pm

Bowser Jr. & Wave - 6:42 pm

**Waluigi & Metal Sonic - 6:43 pm - ELIMINATED**


	2. Chrono Trigger

Episode 2: Chrono Trigger

**TEAMS**

Mario & Blaze - Heroic Flames

Shy Guy & Sonic - In-session Lesson

Toad & Tails - Shorties

Bowser Jr. & Wave - Brats

DK & Shadow - Gunners

Yoshi & Amy - Psuedo Cute Pair

Bowser & Knuckles - Redheads

Luigi & Eggman - Genuises

Peach & Jet - The Spoiled

Wario & Silver - Brawn & Brain

Hammer Bro. & Vector - Powerhouses

Daisy & Storm - Crack Pairing

* * *

><p>"Hammer Bro &amp; Vector finished 1st, so they will be leaving at 6:29 am." Boshi says.<p>

_Hammer Bro & Vector_

Vector picks up the clue after waking up.

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Vector says.

Hammer Bro stores the note in his shell.

"Let's get on it!" Hammer Bro says.

Teams must now walk through the blizzard of Ice Cap, and head to Eggman's Ice Factory. There, they will find a shining light.

_DK & Shadow_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Shadow says.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" Shadow yells, teleporting himself and DK.

_Shy Guy and Sonic_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Sonic says.

"Shy Guy, let's see how fast you can run!" Sonic says.

Shy Guy runs at Sonic speed.

"Woah..."

_Luigi and Eggman_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Eggman says.

"I brought skis!" Luigi says.

_Mario & Blaze_

"Head to the Ice-a Factory and-a enter a shining light-a." Mario says.

"Ok." Blaze says.

_Daisy & Storm_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Storm says.

"TIME TO PARTY!" Daisy screams, running off.

Storm groans.

_Peach & Jet_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Peach says.

"I will take the snowmobile, you walk." Peach says.

"Gah!" Jet yells.

_Yoshi & Amy_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Amy says.

"I'm forced to drag Yoshi since he passed out." Amy narrates.

_Toad & Tails_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Toad says.

"We'd better go!" Tails says.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Knuckles says.

"Come on!" Knuckles says to Bowser.

_Wario & Silver_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Silver says.

Silver pushes Wario out.

_Bowser Jr & Wave_

"Head to the Ice Factory and enter a shining light." Wave says.

"We're the last ones to start! Hurry!" Bowser Jr. says.

_DK & Shadow_

_Currently in 1st_

The gunners arrive at the light. Suddenly, they dissapear.

_Shy Guy & Sonic_

_Currently in 2nd_

Shy Guy walks into the light and vanishes. Sonic comes a few minutes later.

_Peach & Jet_

_Currently in 3rd_

Peach arrives and vanishes, followed by Jet.

Eventually, everyone except Wario, Bowser, and Knuckles have teleported.

_The End of Time_

"Umm...What is this place?" Hammer Bro asks.

"This is The End of Time." a man nearby says.

"Who are you?" Mario asks

"My name is Gaspar."

"What happened?" Tails asks.

"Well, the two reptiles came with the two short kids." Gaspar says.

Everyone glares at Hammer Bro, Vector, Toad, and Tails.

"Well, we didn't know! So stop glaring or I'll kill you all!" Toad screams.

Everyone does so.

"Wait, where's DK, Shadow, Peach, Jet, Shy Guy, Sonic, Wario, Bowser, and Knuckles?" Luigi asks, gasping.

"No idea." Gaspar says.

"Wario, Bowser, and Knuckles are still at Ice Cap." Emerl says.

"DRAT! I left Wario! Now he's gonna die!" Silver yells.

"Enter that light over there." Gaspar says, pointing.

They teleport again.

_65,000,000,000 BC_

_10:00 AM_

Teams must now head for the meeting site.

_Toad & Tails_

Toad finds a clue and opens it.

"Detour!" Toad says.

In a Detour, teams must choose between two tasks, each with its pros and cons. Here, they can choose either Spike or Thorn.

In Spike, teams must Play Tug-o-War with a caveman named Spike. Be warned, Spike is better than he looks.

In Thorn, teams must run across a 100m Dash on thorns, barefooted.

"We are SO doing Thorn!" Tails says.

_Hammer Bro & Vector_

"Detour! Spike or Thorn?" Vector asks.

"Spike!" Hammer Bro says.

_Daisy & Storm_

"Detour!" Storm says.

"Let's do Thorn!" Daisy says.

_Mario & Blaze_

"We'll do Thorn." Blaze says.

"But a princess-a like-a you can't-a be fit for that-a!" Mario says.

"I know. But I must!" Blaze says.

_Yoshi & Amy_

"Looks like it's Thorn Time!" Amy says.

_Silver_

"Hmm...I'll do Spike." Silver says.

_Bowser Jr. & Wave_

"We're doing Spike!" Bowser Jr says.

_Luigi & Eggman_

"Thorn!" Eggman says.

_Middle Ages_

Teams must head to Guardia Forest and find the Time Portal.

_DK & Shadow_

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yells.

They Instantly teleport to the Portal and step in.

_Peach & Jet_

They make it to the entrance of the forest.

"Road Block!" Jet says.

In a Road Block, one person from each team has to complete a task.

Here, you must search through this box of 1,000,000 keys and unlock a secret room.

"I'll do it!" Jet says.

_Shy Guy & Sonic_

"Road Block! I'll handle it!" Sonic says.

_Ice Cap_

_Bowser & Knuckles_

Two dying redheads enter the light.

_Wario_

The horrible blizzard carries the frozen Wario into the light.

_65,000,000,000 BC_

_Toad & Tails_

Tails flies over with Toad on his legs.

_Hammer Bro & Vector_

Vector throws mud at Spike and pulls him down.

"Isn't that cheating?" Hammer Bro asks.

"Shadow cheats! Why can't I?!" Vector asks, slightly angered.

"...Nothing." Hammer Bro says.

_Daisy & Storm_

Daisy runs across the sharp thorns unharmed. Storm, on the other hand, comes out featherless.

"Storm! Put some clothes on, please!" Daisy complains.

_Mario & Blaze_

Thanks to Mario's jumping and Blaze's flames, the two complete the Detour.

_Yoshi & Amy_

Yoshi flutter jumps over the spikes.

"I still wish you ran over them." Amy says.

_Silver_

Silver psychokinetically brings Spike down. Spike bashes Silver head, blocking his PSI.

_Bowser Jr. & Wave_

Spike was distracted by Wave's scolding, not knowing that Bowser Jr. had already pinned him down.

_Luigi & Eggman_

Luigi used Green Missle with Eggman.

_Present_

_DK & Shadow_

_Currently in 1st_

Shadow and DK CC into Crono's house.

"DK and Shadow, you are team number 1." Emerl says.

"Yes!" DK says.

_Interview_

_"I don't care if it's cheating, it'll help us win 1st!" Shadow says._

"For 1st, you get the Masamune." Emerl says.

_Middle Ages_

_Peach & Jet_

Jet takes forever to find the key. Sonic has already found his. Sonic unlocks his door and recieves his clue.

"Take this secret shortcut to the Cursed Woods." Sonic says.

Sonic and Shy Guy enter the room, Peach and Jet slyly following.

_Future_

_Bowser & Knuckles_

Bowser and Knuckles enter a factory.

"What the hell is this place?" Knuckles asks.

Bowser points somewhere.

"Hey, let's break this robot down!" Bowser says.

He and Knuckles destroy Robo, causing a Time Portal to suck them up.

_Day of Lavos_

_Wario_

The frozen Wario falls onto Lavos, melting him.

"Umm...I don't know who or WHAT the hell you are! I'm-a taking you down!" Wario yells.

Wario corkscrews into Lavos' core, destroying it/him. A Time Portal sucks Wario up.

_Past_

_Toad & Tails_

The two enter the meeting site, where Ayla treats them to what looks like Dino Chowder. They enter the portal afterward.

_Hammer Bro. & Vector_

The two head for the site and enter, followed by almost everyone else.

_Yoshi & Amy_

Amy are stops by Ayla.

"Hey, can you beat up Yoshi? I don't think I'm doing it right." Amy says.

"Sure thing!" Ayla says.

The following scene is too mature to be shown.

"Thanks!" Amy says, dragging a half-dead Yoshi into the Time Portal.

_Present_

_Shy Guy and Sonic_

The two enter Crono's house.

"Shy Guy and Sonic, you are team number 2." Emerl says.

"That was..."

"DON'T...say it." Sonic interupts.

_Wario_

Wario bumps into Silver and they fall through Crono's roof.

"Wario and Silver, you are team number 3." Emerl says.

"That's MUCH better!" Silver says.

"Now you have to fix my roof!" Crono yells.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

"Bowser and Knuckles, you are team number 4." Emerl says.

"Sweet!" Knuckles says.

_Hammer Bro. & Vector_

"Hammer Bro and Vector, you are team number 5." Emerl says.

_Peach & Jet_

"Peach and Jet, you are team number 6." Emerl says.

"In the middle again." Jet says.

_Mario & Blaze_

"Mario and Blaze, you are team number 7." Emerl says.

"Okay, then." Blaze says.

_Bowser Jr. & Wave_

"Bowser Jr. and Wave, you are team number 8." Emerl says.

_Toad and Tails_

"Toad and Tails, you are team number 9." Emerl says.

"Again?" Tails asks.

_Daisy & Storm_

"Daisy and Storm, you are team number 10."

Storm passes out.

_Yoshi & Amy_

"Yoshi and Amy, you are team number 11."

"Ayla almost made us lose. Talk about close calls." Amy says.

_Luigi & Eggman_

"Luigi and Eggman, you are the last team to arrive, so you are **ELIMINATED**." Emerl says.

"If you had let me hold on to you during that Detour and not come back for me, we would've WON!" Eggman yells.

"But..."

"NO BUTS! You're my new prisoner!" Eggman says.

Eggman capture Luigi and runs away.

_Interview_

_"Eggman is so unreasonable! He's the reason we lost!" Luigi says._

_"Shut up! It was YOU who got us eliminated!" Eggman argues._

_Eggman zaps Luigi._

* * *

><p><strong>FINISH TIMES<strong>

DK & Shadow - 7:50 pm

Shy Guy & Sonic - 8:00 pm

Wario & Silver - 8:04 pm

Bowser & Knuckles - 8:05 pm

Hammer Bro & Vector - 8:06 pm

Peach & Jet - 8:07 pm

Mario & Blaze - 8:08 pm

Bowser Jr & Wave - 8:10 pm

Toad & Tails - 8:11 pm

Daisy & Storm - 8:12 pm

Yoshi & Amy - 8:15 pm

**Luigi & Eggman - 8:16 pm - ELIMINATED**


	3. Wii Sports Resort

Leg 3: Wii Sports Resort

Teams

Mario & Blaze - Embers

Shy Guy & Sonic - Just Hanging

Toad & Tails - Small Stuff

Bowser Jr. & Wave - Punks

DK & Shadow - S-Class Shooters

Yoshi & Amy - Abused & Abuser

Bowser & Knuckles - Hotheads

Peach & Jet - Annoyances

Wario & Silver - N/A

Hammer Bro & Vector - Upbeat

Daisy & Storm - Insane Pair

* * *

><p>DK &amp; Shadow finished first last time, so they will leave first.<p>

* * *

><p><em>DK &amp; Shadow<em>

DK picks up a clue.

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." DK says.

"Chaos..." Shadow starts.

"Wait! Before you do that, someone wants to see you." Boshi says.

Magus walks up to Shadow.

"Boshi has informed me that you have been using Chaos Control to skip ahead. Is this true?" Magus asks.

"No." Shadow replies.

"Liar!" Magus shouts, slashing Shadow.

"Wh-What the hell...?!" Shadow stammers.

"You have been relieved of your power!" Magus says, walking away.

"Crap." DK says, walking into the portal with Shadow.

* * *

><p><em>Shy Guy &amp; Sonic<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Sonic says.

Shy Guy has already left. Sonic looked down to see that his shoes have been stolen.

"SHY GUY!" Sonic screams, running into the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Wario &amp; Silver<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Silver says.

"Well, we have good timing. Let's-a get outta here!" Wario says.

"Hey, you still haven't fixed my roof!" Crono says.

"We don't have time for that!" Silver says, leaving with Wario.

* * *

><p><em>Bowser &amp; Knuckles<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Knuckles says.

"Huh?" Bowser asks, playing Go Fish with Frog.

"Bowser, come on! You're wasting time!" Knuckles screams, grabbing Bowser's tail.

* * *

><p><em>Hammer Bro &amp; Vector<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Hammer Bro says.

"Hams, what's this?" Vector asks, holding a wanted poster with DK & Shadow's faces on them.

"Those be'th the thieves! I'm coming, thieves!" Frog yells, entering the portal.

"Umm..." Vector says.

The two enter the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Peach &amp; Jet<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Peach says.

"Let's go!" Jet says.

Marle walks in.

"...Or let's stay." Jet says.

Peach leaves anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Mario &amp; Blaze<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Blaze says.

"Yes! Let's-a go!" Mario says.

* * *

><p><em>Bowser Jr. &amp; Wave<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Wave says.

"Let's take Epoch!" Wave says.

The two hop in and take off.

"Hey! Get back with that!" Lucca screams.

* * *

><p><em>Toad &amp; Tails<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Tails says.

"Let's not screw up!" Toad says.

* * *

><p><em>Daisy &amp; Storm<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Storm says.

"It sure was nice of Ayla to give you some clothes!" Daisy says.

Storm is wearing leapord print briefs.

"Too bad they had no actual clothes back then!" Daisy says, running of as Storm groans.

* * *

><p><em>Yoshi &amp; Amy<em>

"Enter the portal in Crono's backyard, then find the nearest Bike Shop." Yoshi says.

"Mush!" Amy says.

"Can't I just...put you down for a...few minutes?" Yoshi asks.

Amy whips Yoshi.

"I said MUSH!" Amy yells.

Yoshi groans.

* * *

><p><em>Wuhu Island (Correct me if that's the wrong spelling)<em>

Teams must now head from the volcano to the nearest bike shop

* * *

><p><em>DK &amp; Shadow<em>

_Currently in 1st_

"At least I still have my inhibitor rings to take off." Shadow says.

He takes them off, bur nothing happens.

"Damnit!" Shadow says.

"What now?" DK says.

"We jump down!" Shadow suggests

"But..."

"JUMP!"

They do.

* * *

><p><em>Shy Guy &amp; Sonic<em>

_Currently in 2nd_

"Shy Guy! Where are you!?" Sonic yells.

He finds Shy Guy at a Detour near the base of the mountain.

In a Detour, teams must choose between two tasks, each with it's pros and cons. Teams can either do Duel or School.

In Duel, you must battle Cream in a Swordplay Battle.

In School, you must teach kids how to ride a waterbike.

Here, one person from each team must pick a task and the other gets the other task.

"Umm, I'll do School. I can't swim." Sonic says.

"Fine by me." Shy Guy says.

* * *

><p><em>Wario &amp; Silver<em>

_Currently in 3rd_

"I'll do Duel!" Silver says.

"What?!" Wario asks.

"You might hurt Cream." Silver says.

"No I won't!" Wario says, punching a man.

Silver stares at Wario.

* * *

><p><em>Bowser &amp; Knuckles<em>

_Currently in 4th_

"Knowing you, I'm doing School." Knuckles says.

Bowser punches Knuckles again.

* * *

><p><em>Hammer Bro &amp; Vector<em>

_Currently in 5th_

"I'll be doing Duel!" Hammer Bro says.

* * *

><p><em>Peach &amp; Jet<em>

_Currently in 6th_

"We can't be in the middle again!" Jet says.

"If you don't mind, I'll be doing school." Peach says.

Jet rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Mario &amp; Blaze<em>

_Currently in 7th_

"I shall Duel!" Blaze says.

"But-a, Blaze..."

"I MUST!" Blaze yells.

Mario sighs.

* * *

><p><em>Bowser Jr. &amp; Wave<em>

_Currently in 8th_

"You're too young for ANY of these tasks!" Wave says.

"I don't care! I wanna Duel!" Bowser Jr. yells.

"Ugh! Fine." Wave says.

* * *

><p><em>Toad &amp; Tails<em>

_Currently in 9th_

"I HATE being in this standing! 9th!" Toad screams.

"Come on. I'll do School." Tails says.

* * *

><p><em>Daisy &amp; Storm<em>

_Currently in 10th_

Storm grabs Daisy and jumps down, too.

* * *

><p><em>Yoshi &amp; Amy<em>

_Currently in Last_

"We don't have time for a Detour! Jump!" Amy commands.

* * *

><p><em>DK &amp; Shadow<em>

_Currently in 1st_

DK carries Shadow, who's legs are now broken, to the bike shop.

"I would like one bike with a basket, please." DK says.

"Sure. $40." The merchant says.

DK pays and puts Shadow in the basket.

Teams must now bike to the airport and step on the World Map. Last one to arrive will be **eliminated**.

* * *

><p><em>Daisy &amp; Storm<em>

_Currently in 2nd_

"We need a bike, FAST!" Daisy screams.

"Uh, sure. That'll be..."

Daisy takes a two-seater without paying.

"Bike, Storm! BIKE!" Daisy commands.

They bike as fast as they can.

* * *

><p><em>Yoshi &amp; Amy<em>

_Currently in 3rd_

"Skip the bike shop. To the Airport! Mush!" Amy commands.

Yoshi groans.

* * *

><p><em>Shy Guy &amp; Sonic<em>

_Currently in 4th_

All of a sudden, it's starts raining.

"Crap! That means the Detour is skipped!" Sonic says.

"Well, come on!" Shy Guy says, running off.

* * *

><p><em>Others<em>

"What? The Detour is skipped?" Tails asks.

"Well, let's head to the airport!" Wario says.

Everyone almost tramples each other to death trying to reach the airport.

* * *

><p><em>Shy Guy &amp; Sonic<em>

Shy Guy runs into the airport, Sonic coming later.

"Shy Guy & Sonic, you are team number 1." Emerl says.

"Finally!" Sonic shouts.

"You get nothing. I'm broke." Emerl says.

* * *

><p><em>Daisy &amp; Storm<em>

Daisy and Storm rides in and crashes into the wall.

"Daisy & Storm, you are team number 2." Emerl says.

"YES!" Daisy says, while Storm takes an asprin.

* * *

><p><em>DK &amp; Shadow<em>

"We're about to make it!" DK says.

Suddenly, Frog trips them over.

"What the...?!" Shadow says.

Frog takes back the Masamune and leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Yoshi &amp; Amy<em>

Yoshi steps on the map.

"Yoshi & Amy, you are team number 3." Emerl says.

"Perfect!" Amy says.

* * *

><p><em>Wario &amp; Silver<em>

"Wario & Silver, you are team number 4." Emerl says.

* * *

><p><em>Toad &amp; Tails<em>

"Yield!" Tails says.

HA! This Yield is different! You are Yielded!

"Damn!" Toad says.

* * *

><p><em>Peach &amp; Jet<em>

"Peach & Jet, you are team number 5." Emerl says.

"Still with the middle?" Jet asks.

* * *

><p><em>Mario &amp; Blaze<em>

"Mario & Blaze, youare team number 6." Emerl says.

"So we're the second half." Blaze says.

_Bowser & Knuckles_

"Bowser & Knuckles, you are team number 7." Emerl says.

"We made it!" Knuckles says.

* * *

><p><em>Vector<em>

"Umm...Where's Hammer Bro?" Emerl asks.

"He...oh, s***!" Vector says.

* * *

><p><em>Bowser Jr. &amp; Wave<em>

"Bowser Jr and Wave, you are team number 8." Emerl says.

* * *

><p><em>Toad &amp; Tails<em>

The yield ended.

"Toad & Tails, you are team number 9." Emerl says.

Toad couldn't stop crying.

* * *

><p><em>DK &amp; Shadow<em>

The gunners escape the bike mess and enter.

"DK & Shadow, you are team number 10." Emerl says.

"Damn it!" Shadow says.

* * *

><p><em>Hammer Bro.<em>

Hammer Bro walks in, majorly injured from the trampling.

"Hammer Bro. You and Vector are the last ones to arrive. You are **ELIMINATED**." Emerl says.

"WHAT! I demand a recount!" Vector says.

"Sorry." Emerl says.

Vector takes out a gun.

"RECOUNT! NOW!" Vector yells.

The cops appear and taze Vector. He is then arrested.

* * *

><p><em>Interview<em>

_"Well, this leg was no fun. The rain ruined the whole thing!" Hammer Bro says._

_Vector is in prison._

* * *

><p><em>HQ<em>

"Umm, Boshi? Since this leg was stupid, we should make the next one tough and long." Emerl says.

"You mean...?"

"Yep!" Emerl says, slyly.

* * *

><p><span>Finish Times<span>

Shy Guy & Sonic - 11:50 pm

Daisy & Storm - 11:51 pm

Yoshi & Amy - 11:52 pm

Wario & Silver - 11:54 pm

Peach & Jet - 11:55 pm

Mario & Blaze - 11:57 pm

Bowser & Knuckles - 11:58 pm

Bowser Jr. & Wave - 11:59 pm

Toad & Tails - 12:00 am

DK & Shadow - 12:02 am

**Hammer Bro & Vector - 12:03 am - ELIMINATED**


End file.
